Desleales
by peste21
Summary: No había nada de inocencia en aquello. Los dos eran adultos, cometiendo errores típicos de adultos. Ladybug y Chat Noir prometieron amarse para siempre, pero Adrien entendió que no podría cumplir aquella promesa cuando vio el rostro de Marinette Dupain de vuelta en su vida. [completo]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ladybug no me pertenece.

 ** _[Desleales]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Tres años antes.

.

.

.

.

.

— _Mi lady, me haces la persona más feliz del mundo_ — _dijo Chat Noir mientras apretaba la mano de Ladybug contra su pecho._

— _No seas exagerado, gatito_ — _respondió Ladybug mientras dejaba salir una suave risa._

 _Marinette dio un paso hacía adelante, sin despegar su mirada de los ojos verdes de Chat Noir. Ella sabía que estaba perdida, el rostro de su compañero y su mirada ilusionada era lo único que podía ver. Habían sido amigos por casi tres años, y los sentimientos entre los dos habían cambiado mucho._

— _Dímelo nuevamente, mi Lady, di que me amas_ — _Pidió Chat Noir mientras envolvía la cintura de Marinette entre sus brazos. Ella dejó que la abrazara, se sentía casi maleable entre sus manos, mientras que un profundo beso llenó el ambiente de ilusión. El futuro era incierto, pero la esperanza era tal que casi podía palparse._

— _Te amo gatito_ — _dijo Ladybug._

— _Yo también te amo, mi Lady, y lo haré siempre_ — _dijo Chat Noir quien selló aquella promesa con un nuevo beso en los labios. Y allí, en uno de los tejados de París, fue en dónde todo comenzó, con la torre y las luces nocturnas como sus únicos testigos. Marinette Dupain esperaba firmemente que la promesa que juntos hicieron aquel día, duraría para siempre._

.

.

.

.

Tres años después

.

.

.

.

.

— Estoy exhausta — comentó Marinette mientras se dejaba caer al lado de una de las vigas de una fabrica abandonada en uno de los extramuros de la ciudad. Marinette hubiera deseado encontrarse en cualquier otro sitio, menos en aquel depósito a medio caer, en el que podían oírse las ratas esconderse, mientras que una torrencial lluvia caía sobre el techo de zinc.

— Lo sé, yo también lo estoy— respondió Chat Noir. Marinette quería decirle algo, lo que fuera, pero las palabras no parecían brotar de sus labios. En cambio, ella decidió quedarse allí tendida en el piso con expresión derrotada, mientras que sentía que un abismo enorme los separaba. Sinceramente, Marinette no se creía capaz de cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a Chat Noir tres años antes. Se suponía que no había fuerza más fuerte que el amor, pero los cuentos de hadas debían estar completamente equivocados, pues cada día que pasaba les era más difícil sobrellevar aquel estilo de vida.

— Quiero marcharme a mi casa, necesito un baño urgente— dijo Chat Noir.

— Pensé que pasearíamos juntos después de terminar la patrulla. — contestó Marinette contrariada.

— Eso era antes de que un enorme monstruo sobrenatural nos atacara con sus poderes y me lanzara a un deposito de basura— respondió Chat Noir.

— Entonces, podemos decir que este es el fin de nuestra romántica velada— dijo Marinette mientras se cruzaba de brazos por la frustración— magnifica forma de terminar nuestra noche, entre ratas y viejos contenedores de desperdicios.

— Bien, podríamos terminar mejor, podríamos ir a mi casa, ducharnos juntos, hacer el amor como una pareja normal, y dormir en nuestra cama como una pareja normal, si no fuera porque tú no quieres hacerlo. — contraatacó Chat Noir con resentimiento.

— Ya hemos hablado sobre esto, Chat Noir— dijo Marinette poniéndose de pie, y sintiéndose tan furiosa, que olvidó su cansancio — tenemos una obligación con París, debemos proteger nuestras identidades.

— En ese caso, mi Lady, no sé cómo podremos solucionar esto, no sé como darte lo que tu quieres, si tu no me lo permites. — dijo Chat Noir quien también se puso de pie frente a Marinette.

— ¿Yo no te lo permito? — preguntó Marinette quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas por la frustración— Tu eres el que siempre quiere salir corriendo en cuanto terminamos de hacer nuestro trabajo. Tu no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo.

— Sé que te es difícil creerlo, Ladybug— gritó Adrien quien había subido su tono de voz de misma forma en la que lo hacía Marinette. — pero yo tengo una vida muy ocupada por fuera de este traje de gato, y no te incluye. — concluyó. Marinette se quedó mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos. Ella luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no desmoronarse en aquel lugar, mientras trataba de asimilar lo que Chat Noir había acabado de decirle.

— Lo lamento mucho, mi Lady, sé que lastimé tus sentimientos, yo…

— Tu quieres a alguien más— aseguró Marinette mientras lo observaba con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Chat Noir alarmado— eso no es cierto, mi Lady, nunca podría hacerte algo como aquello— dijo mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

— Tu no me quieres — repitió Marinette.

— Eso no es cierto— dijo Chat Noir en un murmullo, pero Marinette lo apartó bruscamente, estiró su yoyo y partió de allí, mientras que su compañero que quedaba completamente solo en aquella bodega, hasta que vio que un par de minúsculos ojos lo observaban.

— Ugh.. que asco, odio las ratas— murmuró para sí mismo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien se levantó muy adolorido. Ladybug había creído que su molestia tan solo era una excusa para no quedarse con ella luego de haber terminado una misión. Pero, lo cierto era que las heridas aún le dolían. Adrien debió quebrar un par de botellas de vidrio en aquel basurero, pues tenía unas feas cortaduras en la parte baja de los brazos y en la espalda.

Le hubiera gustado mostrarle sus heridas a Ladybug, para que ella le creyera, pero no había forma de hacer algo como aquello. Él no podía quitarse el traje de Chat Noir tan fácilmente como hubiera querido. Adrien cerró la puerta del gabinete del baño bruscamente, tanto, que el vidrio se sacudió ante el fuerte golpe y amenazó con romperse. Le frustraba no poder hacer nada normal con su novia, le frustraba no poder amarla como lo haría una persona normal, besarla, o hacerle el amor en su cama. En vez de ello, tenían que conformarse con aquellas citas frías y aburridas en lo alto de edificios.

Él aún recordaba los primeros meses de su noviazgo, cuando ellos dos aún encontraban completamente romántico compartir aquellas vistas panorámicas en compañía de la suave brisa de verano. Pero, el invierno llegó, y la brisa se convirtió en una fría tempestad, a Chat Noir le hubiera gustado entonces llevarla a su casa, tener una cita, pero nada de aquello sería posible. Probablemente, lo más triste de todo, sucedió dos semanas atrás cuando Ladybug calló en cuenta de qué si seguían con aquella relación, jamás podrían casarse, ni tener hijos, y mucho menos vivir juntos como una pareja normal. Ella no dijo nada en aquel momento, pero Adrien la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aquello abriría un agujero irreparable entre los dos.

— Mierda— murmuró Adrien ante el espejo mientras atravesaba su diminuto apartamento hasta su automóvil.

Adrien Agreste estaba furioso consigo mismo. Él sabía que el primer día de sesión siempre era el más atareado. Todos llegaban temprano, desde los fotógrafos hasta los asistentes, y él no quería ser aquella "diva" que perturba el trabajo con su tardanza. Adrien apenas tomó una tostada, pero esta se partió en dos antes de que pusiera a andar el motor. Él tendría que conseguir algo de comida después. Media hora más tarde, Adrien se encontró a sí mismo en el set, uno de los tantos museos de la ciudad, hubiera llegado antes, pero se confundió de calle y de museo.

Él saltó del automóvil a toda velocidad, y entró al recibidor, el cual se encontraba decorado con una fina alfombra roja y todos los equipos del set regados por doquier. De repente, Adrien levantó la mirada y vio una especie de visión. Era ella, la misma chica que por mucho tiempo consideró su "amor juvenil". Adrien había estado enamorado de Ladybug desde que la conoció. Desafortunadamente, casi al mismo tiempo, tuvo la suerte de toparse con Marinette Dupain Cheng, una chica de su clase, que fue capaz de hacerlo dudar de su amor por la heroína en más de una ocasión.

— ¡Marinette! — llamó Adrien mientras se acercaba a la chica quien sostenía una planilla en sus manos y hablaba con los asistentes de fotografía. Ella se veía casi tan adorable como la recordaba, con un vestido azul oscuro corto, y su cabello peinado en un moño alto que resaltaba el aspecto casi angelical que tanto le había llamado la atención.

Adrien se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras trataba de sacarse de la cabeza todos los malos pensamientos que trajo a su mente. Después de todo, su corazón le pertenecía a Ladybug, siempre había sido así, y siempre lo sería. Adrien nunca se había planteado la idea de traicionar a la heroína, no importaba cuán mal fueran las cosas, ni cuantos artículos leyera en las redes sociales acerca de su homosexualidad, o cuantas hijas de banqueros y comerciantes le presentara Gabriel Agreste. Él sabía donde estaba su cariño y era así cómo debía quedarse.

— Hola Adrien, tiempo sin verte— respondió Marinette de una manera casi tímida, mientras apretaba la planilla contra su pecho. Adrien le sonrió amablemente. Ella parecía tan encantadora como la recordaba.

— Desde la graduación— respondió él. — supongo que aún sigues en a universidad.

— Sí, estoy por terminar— dijo ella.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto trabajas en l'étoile? — preguntó Adrien haciendo referencia a la firma de moda que llevaba a cabo aquella sesión.

— Solo desde hace un par meses — dijo Marinette. — es algo temporal pero será muy bueno para mi curriculum.

La conversación no era fluida ni despreocupada como Adrien la había planeado, se notaba que el tiempo había pasado entre los dos, y estaba comenzando a producir efecto.

— Lo mejor será que sigamos al salón, hay que comenzar— dijo la chica.

— Por su puesto— respondió. Adrien no podría ser el modelo más apasionado por el oficio, pero sabía mejor que nadie que se podía hacer un buen dinero al tener una apariencia como la suya, y si quería conseguir librarse permanentemente de su padre, debía seguir trabajando para nunca necesitar de su dinero.

— Vamos, Adrien, ponle un poco más de ganas, todos queremos irnos a casa— dijo el fotógrafo. Adrien trató de concentrarse mientras sentía que el cuero de aquel traje le apretaba por todas partes. Sinceramente, él no sabía quien querría ponerse una porquería como aquella.

— ¡Perfecto! — exclamó el fotógrafo mientras bajaba su cámara. Adrien se moría de hambre, no había comido más que el pedazo de su tostada que sobrevivió a la caída y dos tazas de café sin crema que le dio Marinette.

— Hey, Marinette— la llamó Adrien mientras todos recogían sus pertenencias. — ¿quieres salir conmigo a comer algo? — preguntó Adrien quien francamente se sentía famélico.

— ¿Yo? — preguntó Marinette quien parecía completamente sorprendida— s-si claro, me encantaría — dijo la chica.

Adrien encontró aquel tartamudeo completamente encantador. Una parte de su cerebro, sabía que él estaba jugando con fuego, que en sus acciones había algo terriblemente peligroso, pero, la otra, fue más fuerte y se dijo que no era así, que aquello no era más que una invitación amistosa a cenar, entre dos viejos conocidos de colegio.

— Encontré un restaurante que te encantará— comentó Adrien alegremente mientras que guiaba a Marinette a su automóvil.

— Me encanta todo lo que se pueda comer— comentó Marinette alegremente.

— Y a mí me encanta tu actitud— contestó Adrien.

La conversación fue complicada e incómoda al principio. Adrien no tenía ni la menor idea de qué decir, su experiencia con las mujeres era prácticamente nula, pues la única novia verdadera que había tenido era Ladybug, y las chicas que le presentó su padre ni siquiera se podían contar dentro de esta categoría. Sin embargo, no se necesitó más que un par de copas de vino para que Marinette y Adrien se relajaran.

— No puedo creer que ella te hubiera hecho algo como aquello— dijo Adrien al enterarse de una de las peores bromas que Chloe le jugó a Marinette durante su último año de escuela. — ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? — preguntó.

— Ya era bastante humillante haber sido dejada en la mitad del pasillo de las duchas del estadio, sin ropa, y con el terrible presentimiento de que el equipo completo de natación podría verme— dijo Marinette molesta. — fue una suerte que Mylene y Alix me rescataran.

— Chloe tenía serios problemas— dijo Adrien mientras tomaba un poco de su copa de vino.

— ¿Qué has hecho durante estos tres últimos años? — le pregunto Marinette a Adrien.

— Nada especial, estudiar, trabajar, lo mismo de siempre— respondió Adrien quien se deprimió un poco al pensar en lo estancado que se sentía con Ladybug, pero un rayo de esperanza nació allí, en la sonrisa de Marinette. Adrien se sintió culpable, y rápidamente recordó todas las dudas que la heroína tuvo antes de iniciar su relación, y como todas sus predicciones se estaban convirtiendo en realidad.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿algo especial en tu vida? — preguntó Adrien.

— Me gusta mi trabajo, en l'étoile, eso es especial. — respondió Marinette encogiéndose de hombros. Adrien le dirigió una sonrisa.

— Sí, es muy especial.

Adrien no supo cuanto tiempo permanecieron allí, lo que sí sabía es que el local cada vez parecía menos un restaurante de clase y se veía como un sitio para disfrutar de un buen trago. Marinette tampoco parecía tener intención de querer marcharse, y él no era nadie para forzarla hacerlo. Finalmente, Adrien se atrevió a pronunciar las palabras que tanto había temido.

— Ven conmigo— dijo él antes de besarla en los labios mientras él acercaba su silla a la de ella. Marinette se sonrojó. Lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos era un niño, aquella inocencia propia de la escuela ya no estaba. Los dos eran adultos, y sabían perfectamente las implicaciones de todo aquello. De repente, Marinette asintió, muy lentamente. Ella le dio su consentimiento, y eso era todo lo que él necesitaba.

— Vamos— dijo Adrien tomándola de la mano. Él pagó la cuenta, y ambos fueron hasta en la entrada, donde había un taxi esperándolos. Adrien pensó muchas cosas en aquel instante, cómo que no tenía cambio para pagar el vehículo, o que tendría que recoger su propio automóvil el día siguiente, pero nada lo llenó de pánico como sentir el cuerpo cálido de Marinette junto a él.

Adrien no dijo palabra alguna, solo pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Marinette y le besó la frente. Él pudo ver al chofer dirigirles una mirada curiosa, pero prefirió ignorarlo y enfocarse en la persona a quien tenía a su lado. Para cuando llegaron al apartamento, para Adrien fue claro que la decisión había sido tomada, y no había ni una pizca de arrepentimiento.

Esta vez, fue Marinette la que tomó su mano y lo guió al interior del edificio. Adrien ni siquiera se enteró de como logró subir al ascensor, aunque para ser justo, él no se encontraba tan embriagado como para achacarle la culpa a los efectos del alcohol. Adrien dio un paso adelante, y acorraló a Marinette contra la pared del elevador, como era de esperarse, ella no puso ninguna resistencia, solo lo besó en los labios.

Puede que Adrien no estuviese embriagado, pero la suavidad de sus labios y el aroma de su perfume lo estaban comenzando a sumir en un extraño estupor. Adrien recordó sus escasos encuentros con Ladybug, como siempre tuvieron que ser en sucias fabricas abandonadas, sin siquiera poderse quitar completamente la ropa que había de por medio. Aquellas no fueron ocasiones felices, todo lo contrario, él sabía que los dos quedaban con un mal sabor en la boca, el de saber que nunca podrían tener una vida normal.

Pero, allí se encontraba con Marinette Dupain, su antigua compañera de colegio, la misma chica que con sus labios sonrosados, dulzura y carisma desbordante, lo había hecho dudar durante sus años de adolescencia, y que ahora lo tenía a punto de echar por la borda una relación de tres años, con la que se prometió que sería la mujer de su vida.

— Marinette— suspiró Adrien antes de volver a besarla en los labios.

— Adrien— respondió Marinette. Aquella sencilla palabra fue casi como una llamada incitándolo a que continuara, por lo que volvió a sumirse en aquel beso, mientras que con ambas manos sostenía el mentón de Marinette.

— Buenas noches— dijo uno de sus vecinos mientras entraba al ascensor. El señor Moulin no tenía la menor vergüenza, y no le importó que los estuviera interrumpiendo. Es más, Adrien sabía que él constantemente comentaba acerca de Adrien, de cómo era un solitario, pues no parecía tener ninguna clase de amigo, novia, ni nada por el estilo, por lo que aquel espectáculo debía satisfacer su curiosidad.

— Este es nuestro piso— dijo Adrien quien tomó la mano de Marinette y la sacó de allí— buenas noches.

— Buenas noches— respondió el hombre.

— Lamento de haberte avergonzado— se disculpó Marinette.

— No te preocupes, por lo menos ya no harán apuestas acerca de por qué no salgo con nadie— dijo Adrien — cuando eres un modelo famoso, la gente espera que tenga cierta clase de vida, desafortunadamente, yo no tengo interés en complacer a nadie, por lo que he tenido que acostumbrarme a las habladurías— dijo el muchacho mientras sacaba la llave de su apartamento.

— Adrien, espera— dijo Marinette quien lo detuvo antes de que pudiera tomarla por la cintura y llevarla al interior de la habitación.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Adrien quien se quedó inmóvil con las manos en la cintura de Marinette, preguntándose que pudo haber hecho para molestarla.

— Lo lamento, yo olvidé mencionarlo, yo tengo un novio, él…

— Yo también tengo novia — dijo Adrien sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Marinette.

— Yo tengo novia, esa es la verdad, pero nuestra relación es un desastre, tenemos que mantenerlo todo en secreto, no tenemos futuro, y ella ni siquiera confía en mí, cree que estoy saliendo con alguien, pero eso no es verdad. Marinette, tu eres la primera con la que yo siquiera he pensado en…

— Creo que será mejor que me vaya — dijo Marinette algo contrariada.

— Por favor, no te molestes conmigo— pidió Adrien.

— Yo no tendría derecho a hacerlo. No tengo derecho a juzgarte— respondió Marinette. — yo tampoco debería estar aquí contigo, aunque también estoy pasando por una situación algo parecida.

— ¿Te quedarás? — preguntó Adrien con anticipación.

— No creo que sea una buena idea— respondió Marinette.

— No, no lo es— dijo Adrien

— Buenas noches, Adrien— se despidió Marinette quien se dio media vuelta y volvió al ascensor.

— Buenas Noches— respondió— ¡Marinette! ¿no deseas esperar a que llame un taxi? — preguntó Adrien. Pero ella tan solo negó con la cabeza mientras las puertas metálicas del elevador se cerraban frente a ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette llegó a casa con una sensación amarga en la boca. Adrien Agreste siempre le gustó, pero de ahí a ser infiel con un amigo a quien no había visto en años, había una gran diferencia. Marinette se lavó la cara y comió algo, pensando que probablemente todo había sido culpa del alcohol, pero ella sabía la verdad. Todo lo hizo de una manera lúcida y completamente real.

Al día siguiente, Marinette llegó a trabajar como si nada hubiera sucedido. Ella tenía suerte de que las sesiones no duraran más que una semana, tras lo que no tendría que volver a ver a Adrien, y podría a darle la cara a su gatito. Marinette se enfundó en su mejor vestido, un traje negro y corto de falda amplia. Ella se estaba esmerando en su apariencia, y ni siquiera sabía por qué, si se suponía que no deseaba volver a llamar la atención de Adrien. A pesar de lo anterior, Marinette pintó sus labios a la perfección, y se peinó como raras veces lo hacía.

— Hola, Marinette— la saludó una de sus colegas— luces bien hoy ¿Quién es el afortunado? — bromeó la chica.

— No hay ningún afortunado, ¿es qué acaso no me puedo arreglar sólo para complacerme a mí misma? — preguntó Marinette mientras tomaba un vaso de plástico y servía una taza del café de la mesa de bocadillos.

— Que sensible estás hoy — contestó su compañera quien la imitó.

— Buenos días, señoritas— dijo Adrien quien se acercó y sirvió otra taza de café. — ¿Podrías pasarme la crema instantánea, Marinette?

—¿Ustedes se conocen? — preguntó la chica dedicándole una significativa mirada a Marinette.

— Sí, Marinette y yo fuimos compañeros de colegio, ¿no es así Marinette? — preguntó Adrien.

— Sí— respondió ella con la garganta seca.

— Si me disculpan, tengo que marcharme, los maquilladoras ya están aquí— dijo Adrien quien tomó su café de golpe y se alejó del grupo.

— Así que sólo te vistes para ti… — murmuró la chica.

— Es una larga historia— respondió Marinette quien se apresuró a volver a su trabajo.

No solo la historia era larga, pues el día también fue completamente interminable para Marinette, quien a pesar de que no paró de moverse, sintió la mirada constante de Adrien sobre ella. Él tenía una forma particular de observarla, pues bien pareciera que estuviera cumpliendo su papel, actuando en el rol que la sesión de fotos le asignó, pero al mismo tiempo, se veía como si todas esas miradas sugestivas y algo mal intencionadas fueran sólo para ella. Marinette no podía recordar la última vez que alguien la hubiera mirado así, y aún más importante, no podía recordar la última vez que Chat Noir lo hubiera hecho.

Las interacciones con su gatito siempre fueron de una descarada coquetería, mientras que todo lo que ella podía hacer frente Adrien Agreste era el ridículo, pero ahora parecía que los papeles se hubieran invertido. Habían pasado varios meses desde que dejó que Chat Noir la tocara por última vez, pues ella no se veía a medio vestir y haciendo el amor en una sucia fabrica infestada de ratas. Por más que ellos dos se quisieran, la situación era insostenible. Marinette sabía que pronto comenzaría a desear una familia, y tenía la impresión de que él también quería lo mismo, por lo que su relación era una bomba de tiempo, que amenazaba con explotar más rápido por cuenta de Adrien, sus sugerentes miradas y dulce voz.

— Dime que irás a almorzar conmigo — pidió Adrien mientras tomaba su muñeca y la detenía antes de que ella pudiera dejar la locación.

— Adrien, ya te lo dije, tengo novio, y hasta donde yo sé, tu también tienes una novia — respondió Marinette.

— Sólo es un almuerzo, somos amigos, no tiene porqué terminar en lo mismo de ayer, solo vamos a comer — insistió Adrien. Marinette sabía a la perfección que aquello era como tener un arma en casa y pretender que no se planea dispararle a alguien con ella.

— Sí, vamos a almorzar — respondió ella dedicándole una sonrisa.

Marinette se sintió casi liberada. Era maravilloso poder hablar con él sin temer revelar mucha información, caminar por la calle y compartir sus gustos y comentarios acerca de lo que los dos solían hacer en su tiempo libre.

— Nunca me acabé de creer que tu fueras la elegida para diseñar la carátula de Jaged Stone— dijo Adrien.

— Yo tampoco— respondió Marinette sonriendo— fue extraño, porque su productor quería algo así como un anuncio de perfume, pero no parecía ser su estilo.

— Escuché que hicieron una película acerca de la vida de Jaged, ¿Quieres ir a verla? — preguntó Adrien emocionado.

— Adrien— murmuró Marinette mientras se re acomodaba el flequillo — los dos sabemos que no es buena idea.

—¿Por qué? ¿acaso tu maravilloso novio te llevará a verla? — preguntó Adrien sarcásticamente. — te diré algo: estoy seguro de que si le digo a mi novia que vayamos, dirá que me he vuelto loco, que no podemos salir juntos en público, que nadie debe enterarse de nuestra relación, y lo único que yo quiero es ver una tonta película con ella mientras compartimos un bote grande de maíz inflado.

— Yo puedo compartir un bote grande de maíz inflado contigo, Adrien— dijo Marinette.

— ¿Con caramelo?

— Prefiero el queso fundido.

— Por favor, todo menos el queso. Estoy harto del queso— respondió Adrien, por lo que Marinette le sonrió.

— Caramelo será.

Marinette aceptó ir con Adrien al cine después del trabajo. Ella no podía creer que encontrarse en aquel lugar con Adrien fuera una experiencia tan liberadora. Marinette había escuchado experiencias de sus amigas en las que se quejaban una y otra vez de que sus relaciones no tenían futuro, pues se habían sumergido en una interminable rutina. Sin embargo, ella hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener aquello con Chat Noir, poder llevar una relación como la que le ofrecía Adrien, sin secretos ni miedo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — susurró Adrien quien notó que Marinette lo miraba con atención a la mitad de la película.

— No tienes ni la menor idea de cuanto estoy disfrutando de esta película— murmuró Marinette. Adrien tomó su mandíbula firmemente y la besó en los labios. Marinette disfrutó del placer culpable que le produjo aquel beso. Él era tan dulce y delicado como lo hubiera sido Chat Noir en otro tiempo.

— Debes haber utilizado esta técnica con cientos de chicas. — dijo Marinette re acomodándose en su asiento.

— Solo he salido con mi novia y contigo. Ninguna otra persona me ha interesado— confesó Adrien. Después de aquello, Marinette se quedó en silencio durante toda la película, no tenía la menor idea de qué decir o hacer. Ella tampoco se había planteado la posibilidad de terminar con Chat Noir por ningún otro hombre.

Marinette y Adrien dejaron el cine y caminaron juntos por un rato. Marinette cerró los ojos por un breve instante para disfrutar de la brisa de verano que corría a aquella hora del día.

— ¿Puedo llevarte a tu apartamento? — preguntó Adrien de repente. Marinette sabía muy bien acerca de la insinuación que escondían aquellas palabras.

— Adrien, lo qué tu y yo hacemos no está bien — respondió.

— ¿Y si yo me encontrara libre, estaría entonces bien? — preguntó Adrien.

— Sí. — dijo Marinette. Ella no fue consiente del efecto que tuvieron aquellas palabras, pues no solo significaba abrirle las puertas a algo nuevo con Adrien, sino aceptar la derrota y el fracaso que fue su relación con Chat Noir.

— Marinette… — suspiró Adrien, quien rodeó su cintura y la besó en los labios. Le correspondió el beso de una manera apasionada. Se sentía bien ser querida nuevamente, que entre los dos no mediaran máscaras ni mentiras, y ella iba a aprovechar cada minuto.

— Te juro que es la primera vez que hago algo tan desconsiderado— murmuró Adrien en los labios de Marinette. La cercanía creó una especie de estupor entre los dos, mientras que ella disfrutaba de la sensación de los brazos de Adrien que la rodeaban.

— Yo nunca tampoco había hecho algo como esto— murmuró Marinette.

Ella no entendió cómo Adrien logró encontrar la concentración necesaria para conducir de vuelta al apartamento de Marinette. Ni el autocontrol para no besarse desde el mismo momento en que pusieron un pie en el lobby.

Para Marinette, lo más terrible de aquel asunto fue que ella no volvió a pensar en Chat Noir mientras pasaba la noche con Adrien. Solo existía él, y aquella amable sonrisa que la había conquistado cuando aún era una niña, y qué seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en ella. Marinette se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo parecidos que podían resultar los dos hombres de su vida. Los dos parecían tener las mismas costumbres cariñosas pero algo desesperadas, cómo si con cada caricia le dijeran que necesitaban todo el amor que ella les pudiera dar.

Marinette sabía que Adrien había perdido a su madre y tenía una relación muy difícil con su padre. Pero, no sabía nada de su pobre gatito, por lo que con el pasar de los años, Marinette tuvo que ingeniar la manera de ayudarle sin siquiera saber cual era realmente el problema.

— Adrien — suspiró Marinette mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Adrien se re acomodó entre sus piernas, pero no fue sino hasta que todo hubo terminado que ella realmente fue consiente de lo que había hecho. Marinette no quiso pensar más, y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Cuando despertó, Marinette no sólo no encontró a Adrien, sino que recordó que tenía que hacer patrullas con Chat Noir. Marinette miró el reloj de su celular, tan solo era media noche, y su compañero llegaría a partir de las once, por lo que si tenía suerte, él podría haberla esperado. Sin embargo, ella trató de evitar pensar en el hecho de que Adrien la había abandonado. Él ni siquiera se había tomado el trabajo de despedirse, mientras que ella había echado todo por la borda sólo por una ilusión que resultó completamente vacía.

Marinette puso aquellos malos sentimientos y las lágrimas a un lado, se dirigió a la sala y buscó a Tikki para que la trasformara. La kawmi no le dirigió la palabra, y Marinette entendió que no debía presionarla. Ella había traicionado la confianza de Chat Noir, le fue desleal y no sabía como podría enfrentarlo. Rápidamente, ella atravesó la ciudad hasta el tejado que ambos eligieron como punto de encuentro.

— Lamento la demora, gatito— dijo Marinette quien apenas podía articular las palabras para que la culpa no se filtrara a través de ellas.

— No te disculpes, Mi Lady— respondió Chat Noir. Él solo tuvo que decir aquello para que Marinette entendiera que algo estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Marinette.

— Mi Lady, yo… yo tengo que hablar contigo— dijo Chat Noir vacilante.

—¿Qué sucede? — repitió Marinette quien quería evadir todas aquellas formulas innecesarias e ir directamente al punto.

— Yo he estado pensando, las cosas entre los dos ya no…

— ¡Al punto, Chat Noir! — dijo Marinette quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— Creo que debemos terminar, Ladybug. Los dos sabemos que esto no está funcionando — dijo Chat Noir en un solo suspiro. Marinette contuvo el aliento, ella sabía que aquello era inminente, pero una cosa era saberlo, y otra muy diferente sufrirlo.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Marinette mientras sentía que los ojos se le humedecían.

— Tu sabes porqué, esto no funciona, y hace poco me reencontré con una vieja amiga…— Chat Noir no tuvo que terminar la frase para que Marinette supiera hacía donde iba todo aquello. Ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

— Lo lamento tanto, mi Lady— dijo Chat Noir acongojado, quien corrió hacía su lado y la abrazó suavemente.

— No lo hagas, Chat Noir, no lo lamentes por mi, yo no merezco que le digas que no a esta relación, no después de lo que he hecho— lloró Marinette. Chat Noir la soltó de inmediato.

— Yo tampoco estoy libre de culpa, mi Lady— dijo Chat Noir seriamente. — espero que seas feliz con él, Ladybug— murmuró su compañero de equipo dedicándole una sonrisa melancólica.

— No, Chat Noir. Él no vale la pena, me abandonó— dijo Marinette quien le devolvió la sonrisa a chat. Después, ella dio un paso adelante y tomó las manos de su compañero de equipo impidiéndole hablar, ya que él había abierto la boca para decir algo— quiero que vuelvas con tu chica, y seas muy feliz con ella. Los dos sabemos que mantener una relación como esta es completamente imposible.

— Gracias Ladybug— respondió Chat— realmente no hubiera querido que todo esto terminara así.

— Terminamos bien para lo que he visto en otras parejas— respondió Marinette— pero no creo que me encuentre de humor para hacer rondas esta noche.

— Yo tampoco— murmuró Chat Noir.

— Entonces, lo mejor sería volver a casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Adrien se encontró nuevamente en el refugio de su habitación. Él se recostó sobre la puerta cerrada y se dejó caer hasta el suelo de madera, mientras que un espíritu negro en forma de gato emergía de su bolsillo.

— Deberás, no entiendo a los humanos— dijo Plagg— pasaste años persiguiéndola, y cuando finalmente la consigues decides que no la quieres.

— No es que no la quiera, Plagg. Yo la amo, pero no va a funcionar, no podemos tener nada de lo que deseamos mientras estemos juntos— murmuró Adrien.

— Ahh… — suspiró Plagg— siempre es lo mismo con los Chat Noirs y las Ladybugs. Algunos son lo suficientemente inteligentes para terminar juntos, y otros terminan como ustedes.

— ¿Cómo nosotros? — preguntó Adrien — ¿me estás tratando de decir que no siempre consiguen estar juntos?

— No — respondió Plagg — parecen hechos el uno para el otro, pero al final te salen con una historia como la tuya, con todo el asunto que no pueden estar juntos.

Plagg voló al otro lado de la sala de estar, mientras que Adrien caminaba lentamente hasta su cuarto y se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre su cama sin siquiera tomar el trabajo de cambiarse la ropa. Adrien se levantó con un sabor amargo en la boca y sintiéndose completamente sucio y cansado, casi cómo si hubiera pasado la noche en vela. Los recuerdos del día anterior se habrían paso por su mente. La mirada dulce e ilusionada de Marinette, así cómo las lágrimas de Ladybug.

Adrien odió a quien fuera capaz de herirla. Aquel sujeto no tenía la menor idea de cuanto habría dado él por estar en su lugar, por ser la persona a quien ella pudiera querer en su vida de civil. Pero, los dos habían tomado una decisión, y por difícil que fuera debían afrontar las consecuencias. A él también le hubiera gustado enfadarse con Ladybug, pues ella también lo traicionó, después de que el mismísimo Adrien hubiera pasado meses convenciéndola de que él no la engañaba con alguna mujer.

— ¿Quién sabe desde cuando salía con aquel sujeto misterioso?— pensó sarcásticamente Adrien mientras que se molestaba más y más por la forma en que desenvolvieron los hechos. De repente, mientras él terminaba de dar sus últimos toques a su atuendo recordó algo muy importante: Él abandonó a Marinette a mitad de la noche sin ninguna explicación.

— ¡Soy un idiota, Plagg! — le gritó Adrien a su kwami mientras que tomaba apresuradamente las llaves de su automóvil y se precipitaba a la entrada.

Adrien pasó por una cafetería y le compró una bella y costosa dona forrada de foundant con apliques de flores de azúcar, así como el Latte más extravagante que servían en el lugar. Después, él tomo su "ofrenda de paz" y se marchó al trabajo, en donde la esperó en el recibidor del museo, mientras un par de fotógrafos y asistentes lo miraban con curiosidad.

— Hola, Marinette, hola— dijo Adrien mientras corría en su dirección. Fue completamente claro que ella deseaba ignorarlo, pero al verse alcanzada por Adrien no le quedó otra alternativa que prestarle atención.

— Hola Adrien — lo saludó ella secamente.

— Hola, este, yo… — comenzó Adrien sin saber como abordar el tema — te traje el desayuno, quiero decir, es un regalo, porque dudo que desayunes con golosinas, pero si lo haces no hay problema, por mí esta bien, aunque no es bueno para tu salud, probablemente cuando tengas cuarenta años y diabetes tipo 2 me lo agradecerás y yo… lo siento— dijo Adrien quien se dio cuenta de que estaba balbuceando sin sentido.

— Gracias — respondió Marinette quien tomó la caja y la observó fijamente— es muy dulce. Literalmente, es azúcar puro— comentó.

— Lamento haberte dejado ayer — dijo Adrien— me asusté, me sentí muy culpable, tu lo dijiste, lo nuestro fue un error…

— ¿Sabes qué? — comenzó Marinette mientras cerraba la caja que contenía la dona. — creo qué tu necesitas esto más que yo, podría morir intoxicada por tanto azúcar — dijo ella empujando la caja contra su pecho, por lo que a Adrien no le quedó más remedio que recibirla de vuelta.

— Marinette, por favor no me dejes así, yo lo lamento mucho— dijo Adrien.

— Tengo que ir a trabajar — respondió Marinette. Adrien parecía haber olvidado que Marinette Dupain no solo era dulzura y suaves sonrisas envueltas en una linda apariencia. Ella podía tener un carácter bastante fuerte si se lo proponía, y bien parecía que esta era una de aquellas oportunidades.

Cada primer encuentro suyo con Marinette parecía estar marcado por una gran pelea. La primera vez, no había sido culpa suya, pero en esta oportunidad todo se debió a un error de calculo. Él no sabía como decirle que la había dejado solo para terminar con una novia que lo dejó marcado de por vida, y que uno de los factores más importantes en esta decisión fue precisamente ella.

Adrien pensó por unos instantes, mientras comenzaba aquellas ridículas poses que tanto lo avergonzaban. Marinette y él apenas habían salido en un par de ocasiones desde que se re encontraron, y probablemente, era demasiado pronto para enfrascarse en una relación seria con una nueva persona. Adrien hubiera querido dejar todo el asunto en ese punto, pero al ver el rostro triste de Marinette quien observaba la sesión de fotos sin prestarle verdadera atención a lo que estaba frente a ella, él decidió que no podía dejar las cosas tal y cómo estaban, debía hallar una forma de que explicarle lo que había sucedido.

Él se tomó el café de Marinette, pero no se atrevió a tocar la dona. Por alguna extraña y obsesiva razón, quería que ella recibiera su "ofrenda de paz", que no siguiera molesta, pero no parecía que aquello fuera a suceder prontamente, pues Marinette desapareció como un espectro a la hora del almuerzo, y tan solo re apareció cuando él se encontraba en la silla de la encargada del maquillaje.

Adrien ya se había hecho a la idea de que Marinette no le volvería a dar la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Una fina lluvia de verano comenzó a caer, Adrien comenzó a refunfuñar, el tráfico se pondría mortal, no solo era la hora más congestionada del día, sino que además estaba lloviendo, por lo que demoraría mucho tiempo en llegar a su casa. A pesar de la triste perspectiva, Adrien tomó la caja que contenía la dona decorada, la puso con mucho cuidado en el asiento trasero, y encendió el motor. Él apenas dejaba el estacionamiento cuando vio una pequeña y conocida figura encogerse bajo un raquítico paraguas. Marinette se encontraba en aquella calle esperando un taxi, y era claro que a esa hora del día no encontraría ninguno.

— ¡Marinette! — llamó Adrien. Nuevamente, fue obvio que ella hubiera querido ignorarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo— ven conmigo, está lloviendo, y los dos sabemos que no conseguirás un taxi.

— No quiero ir contigo— respondió ella.

— Por favor, Marinette, no seas terca.

— No quiero ir contigo. — repitió. Adrien se hizo a la idea de que no lograría razonar con ella, por lo que tomó su sombrilla de la guantera y salió del auto. Adrien caminó hasta ubicarse frente a ella. Toda la escena le traía hermosos recuerdos de aquella chica de quince años que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules, primero furiosos y luego llenos de sorpresa por su inusual disculpa. Adrien tenía el corazón lleno de la presencia de Ladybug en aquel entonces, pero siempre le fue completamente claro que de no haber sido así, él habría caído rendido a sus pies.

— Marinette— comenzó Adrien— sé que estás molesta conmigo, pero quiero que me des una oportunidad.

— Tu tienes novia

— No la tengo.

— Mentiroso— respondió Marinette.

— No es una mentira— comenzó nuevamente Adrien— Marinette, no puedo prometerte nada, ni pedirte que hagas nada por mi. Para ser completamente honesto, lo que hemos tenido durante esta semana no fue la única razón por la que terminé con mi novia, habían demasiados problemas, demasiados secretos, ni siquiera nos conocíamos el uno al otro— dijo.

— Pero— continuó Adrien— por favor, no quiero terminar mal contigo, sube al auto, yo te llevaré a tu casa, y si no deseas volver a verme, será como tú quieras.

— Adrien— murmuró Marinette — yo tampoco tengo derecho de reclamarte nada, he cometido tantos errores… — dijo, dejando la frase inconclusa.

— Yo no soy quien para juzgarte. — respondió Adrien quien tomó la mano de Marinette. — ven conmigo.

Marinette levantó la mirada y le sonrió débilmente. Fue entonces cuando Adrien entendió que todo estaría bien, y que ella finalmente aceptaría la tregua que le ofrecía. los dos subieron al auto, y él comenzó la marcha. Adrien manejó en silencio hasta su propio apartamento. Él no tenía la menor intención de cocinar, por lo que pidió un servicio a domicilio mientras dejaba a Marinette con un par de shorts y una camiseta para que usara, ya que su ropa se hallaba completamente empapada.

Cuando el mensajero se marchó, Marinette salió a la sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá de Adrien. Él se sintió incómodo, la verdad es que no había esperado invitados, por lo que su apartamento se veía terrible, casi extrañaba la época en que su padre pagaba por tener a alguien que limpiara a cada momento. Adrien no pensó que fuera necesario, pero al ver como ella retiraba una pila de revistas viejas para abrirse espacio, se sintió avergonzado.

— Lamento el desorden— dijo Adrien mientras le pasaba una de las bandejas de plástico que había acabado de recibir.

— No tienes que hacerlo, supongo que no esperabas invitados— dijo Marinette mientras se encogía de hombros. Los dos permanecieron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Adrien decidió encender la televisión. El sonido amortiguó la incomodidad, pero aún así, una gran tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente.

— Espera— dijo Adrien al ver que Marinette ya había acabado de comer— tengo el postre perfecto para esta comida— afirmó Adrien emocionado mientras caminaba a la cocina y tomaba la caja con la dona junto con dos tenedores.

— Adrien, creo que deberíamos hablar — dijo Marinette de repente. Adrien se sentó junto a ella y puso el la caja en la mesilla frente a ellos.

— Lamento mucho haber estallado de aquella manera. Yo sabía que lo nuestro no era nada "formal" o "serio" — dijo Marinette sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

— Oh— fue lo único que logró contestar Adrien— yo tenía otra idea, yo pensé que tal vez podríamos salir un par de veces más. Voy a confesar algo— empezó.

— Tu me gustabas en el colegio. En ese momento, mi novia y yo ya nos conocíamos— dijo Adrien sin lograr que ella levantara su mirada— pero en el fondo, siempre me pregunté como sería salir contigo, siempre quise hacerlo, pero luego comencé a salir con ella, y… por favor no me descartes sin siquiera darme una segunda oportunidad— pidió Adrien quien se dio cuenta de que su discurso no estaba llevándolo a ninguna parte.

— Mi novio terminó conmigo ayer— dijo Marinette de repente, mientras que por primera vez levantaba la mirada. Adrien observó sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, en aquel momento, él también fue consiente de lo que perdió el día anterior, del proceso de catarsis que había empezado en su vida. Adrien había pasado tanto tiempo enamorado de Ladybug, que ni siquiera podía imaginarse en un momento en el que no hubiera estado encantado por ella.

— Yo también terminé con mi novia — repitió Adrien, quien sintió todo el peso de aquellas palabras a pesar de que las hubiera dicho instantes antes. Los dos volvieron a permanecer en silencio por unos instantes más.

— Creo que duele más cuando realmente amas a la persona, pero sabes que nunca podrás hacerlo funcionar. — dijo Marinette quien dejó salir una amarga risa— quien halla dicho que el amor conquista todo, obviamente nunca ha tenido que convivir tiempo completo con alguien.

— Eso es claro— asintió Adrien — entiendo lo que dices, Marinette. A veces se quiere algo con tanta fuerza, pero simplemente, no es posible, no importa cuanto lo quieras, y duele solo pensar en ello.

— Sí, tu realmente entiendes— asintió Marinette quien nuevamente volvió su cabeza hacía él. Adrien le correspondió la mirada y la abrazó con fuerza. Su pequeño cuerpo se amoldó al suyo, él podía sentir el calor de su piel a través de la tela de su camiseta, y el mismo irracional deseo que había contribuido a su situación actual se apoderó de él. Pero, en vez de dejarse llevar, Adrien besó la nuca de Marinette y aspiró el aroma de su cabello.

Podía ser que los dos estuvieran heridos, que su relación tres años se hubiera ido al infierno, pero Adrien agradeció tener a alguien allí con él, alguien que entendiera como se sentía.

— Sé que es demasiado pronto para una nueva relación— dijo Adrien apartándose de Marinette. Ella asintió suavemente mientras se retiraba las lagrimas de las mejillas.

— Pero, nada impide que podamos compartir el postre— dijo Adrien quien sacó la dona de la caja y lo puso sobre un plato, se veía más hermosa de lo que recordaba, con su glaseado rosa y flores de azúcar.

— Tengo que saber en dónde se encuentra esa panadería— dijo Marinette.

— Te llevaré allí cuando tu quieras — dijo Adrien sonriendo.

— Mejor no, me sentiría como una traidora al ir a otra panadería — contestó.

— Tienes razón, esta dona no está tan buena, nada como en la Pastelería de Tom y Sabine— comentó Adrien mientras tomaba un enorme trozo de la dona.

— Me gusta tu forma de pensar— contestó Marinette dedicándole una sonrisa.

La tensión del principio de la noche se calmó, mientras que Adrien y Marinette comían su postre y se sonreían disimuladamente, puede que aún existieran heridas por sanar, pero los dos podían decir que este era un muy buen comienzo.

* * *

Hola a todos, tengo un nuevo fic, este no va a ser muy largo, cuando mucho tendrá tres capítulos, lo había planeado inicialmente para dos, pero creo que con todos los eventos que quiero incluir podrían salir tres aunque el último quedaría algo corto, pero ya veremos, gracias por leer. Adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

_[Desleales capitulo 2]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Adrien observó a la mujer que dormía sobre su cama. Marinette se encontraba boca abajo, con la espalda desnuda. Él nunca creyó que tuviera una mente especialmente sucia, pero era prácticamente imposible estar frente a la una de las dos protagonistas de sus fantasías de adolescente, y no sentir nada.

Él se dejó caer lentamente junto a ella, mientras no dejaba de mirarla descaradamente. Adrien recordó su ultimo año de colegio, cuando se regañaba a sí mismo por soñar despierto que aquella tímida chica en verdad era Ladybug, así no tendría que elegir entre ellas. Nuevamente, él se encontró cargando con aquellos pensamientos, pues así podría tener lo mejor de ambos mundos en una sola persona, sin tener que guardar secretos.

Marinette se movió un poco, pero no se despertó, por lo que Adrien aprovechó la oportunidad para mover su mano sobre su espalda y acariciar su piel.

— Buenos días — dijo Marinette.

— Buenos días— respondió Adrien.

— Que descarado eres, despertarme en mi día libre — se quejó Marinette quien volteó el rostro hacía el lado contrario.

— También es mi día libre — respondió Adrien, quien con cuidado se puso sobre ella, de forma que su pecho hizo contacto con la espalda de Marinette.

—Quiero dormir — se quejó Marinette.

— No, no es cierto —bromeó Adrien en tanto pasaba las manos por el contorno de su cintura.

— Sí, quiero dormir— gruñó Marinette — tengo mucho sueño atrasado, y es culpa tuya.

Adrien rió, hasta que el sonido del timbre rompió con la escena casi idílica que se dio entre los dos. Él arrugó la nariz, no entendía quien podía interrumpirlos a primera hora de la mañana, y de semejante manera. Hasta donde recordaba, él no tenía ninguna cita…

— ¡Mierda! — exclamó Adrien, quien se alarmó tanto que perdió el equilibrio y cayó desde la espalda de Marinette directo al suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Marinette preocupada mientras miraba al punto en que cayó Adrien.

— ¡No! — respondió él mientras que se ponía de pie — tienes que vestirte, mi padre está aquí, lo había olvidado.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Marinette completamente aterrada. Ella se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa que se encontraba esparcida por el suelo.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste que tu padre vendría? — preguntó Marinette quien logró encontrar su ropa interior.

— Espera— la detuvo Adrien — sería terrible que te encontrara con la ropa que traías ayer, ponte esto— dijo mientras le lanzaba los mismos shorts y la camiseta que solía prestarle cuando dormía en su casa.

— No quiero conocer a tu padre usando tu vieja camiseta de "Chip y las ardillas" — dijo Marinette mientras inspeccionaba la prenda.

— Es eso, o usar el vestido que usaste ayer en aquella discoteca, pensará que solo estás esperando a que yo te pague por la noche, o algo así— dijo Adrien quien se puso su pijama.

— ¿Me estás tratando de decir que mi vestido es vulgar? — preguntó Marinette. Adrien perdió todos los colores del rostro, si él sabía algo sobre una mujer, era que jamás se debía criticar la forma en que se vestía, mucho menos, si la persona en cuestión se encontraba en el mundo de la moda. Además, él no creía que se fuera de mal gusto, sólo que un vestido de noche, con olor a alcohol y cigarrillo no era lo más apropiado para la ocasión, pero ninguno de aquellos pensamientos tuvo importancia, pues el sonido del timbre volvió a acelerar su pulso.

— ¡Ya voy, papá! ¡Ya voy! — gritó Adrien mientras corría hacía la puerta. Él trató de aplanar su cabello y miró brevemente a su alrededor, era una verdadera suerte que él hubiera limpiado el apartamento para prepararlo para la visita de Marinette.

— Hola Papá — dijo Adrien al abrir la puerta y encontrarse de frente con Gabriel Agreste.

— Tuve que timbrar dos veces — dijo Gabriel de mal humor.

— Sí, lo lamento, yo…

— Te avisé ayer que llegaría a las nueve, no entiendo porque luces tan sorprendido- lo regaño Gabriel nuevamente.

—No estoy sorprendido— negó Adrien quien se encontraba completamente aterrorizado.

— ¿Me vas a permitir entrar a tu apartamento, o tendré que esperar aquí afuera? — preguntó Gabriel, por lo que Adrien se dio cuenta de que bloqueaba la entrada.

— Lo siento, papá — dijo mientras le permitía la entrada.

Adrien vio a Marinette quien se movía con rapidez por la cocina. Ella preparaba café, y ya tenía lista la mezcla para pancakes. Adrien le agradeció silenciosamente, pues un desayuno sería la forma perfecta de romper con la tensión en el ambiente. Contrario a lo que esperaba, Gabriel sonrió ampliamente al ver a la chica en la cocina.

— Una novia, ya era hora…— murmuró Gabriel en voz baja, mientras que Adrien quería reír por lo absurdo de la situación. De repente, Marinette se dio la vuelta al darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraba sola, y les dirigió una sonrisa.

— Buenos días— dijo Marinette con su rostro amigable. Adrien miró de lado a su papá. Si existía alguien opuesto a toda esa suavidad de Marinette, era su padre. Él no era más que frío y algo grosero con los demás. Sin embargo, Gabriel lo sorprendió, pues él no perdió aquella sonrisa de satisfacción que adquirió apenas vio a la chica en su cocina.

— Buenos días— respondió él de una forma tan caballeresca que casi le hizo pensar que se trataba de algún tipo de Akuma que estaba suplantando a su padre.

— Marinette, supongo que recuerdas a mi padre. Papá, ella es Marinette, solía ir al colegio conmigo, fue varías veces a casa, e incluso ganó aquel concurso de diseño cuando teníamos quince años. — la presentó Adrien.

— Eres la chica del sombrero de plumas ¿no es verdad? — preguntó Gabriel.

— Si señor, es un gusto conocerlo— respondió Marinette— Estoy terminando de preparar el desayuno, ¿quiere comer con nosotros?

— No es necesario, Marinette. Estoy seguro de que papá ya desayunó, él ya se iba, él pasa una vez al mes a visitarme, y se marcha rápidamente…

— Por su puesto que me gustaría quedarme a desayunar — dijo Gabriel Agreste. Adrien apretó los dientes, lo último que necesitaba era a su padre se inmiscuyera en su vida amorosa. Gabriel se sentó en su diminuto comedor junto él, mientras que ambos esperaban la comida que Marinette les había prometido.

— No sabía que tuvieras una novia — murmuró Gabriel.

—Apenas hemos salido por tres semanas — contestó Adrien exasperado.

— Aún así esto es muy importante, no sabía que tuvieras una novia. Yo ya había perdido la esperanza— dijo Gabriel Agreste.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Adrien.

— A qué esto es algo bueno, muy bueno— respondió Gabriel Agreste quien reasumió su elegante postura una vez Marinette se acercó a ellos con dos platos llenos de pancakes, y fresas, junto con una deliciosa taza de café. Adrien le agradeció silenciosamente a Marinette por su colaboración, ella hacía todo más fácil.

— Así que…— comenzó Gabriel— ¿Eres la novia de Adrien?

—¡Papá!

— Yo…— comenzó Marinette

— Sinceramente, papá, esta es una cuestión entre Marinette y yo— dijo Adrien.

— No entiendo por qué tanto misterio — dijo Gabriel — te eres mi hijo, tengo derecho a saber.

— Tengo 22 años

— ¿Y qué? siempre me criticaste que no te prestaba suficiente atención, y ahora estoy muy interesado en conocer a tu novia, no habías tenido una desde esa chica rubia ¿cómo se llamaba? — se preguntó Gabriel.

— ¿Chloe? ¿mi novia? — preguntó Adrien escandalizado— claro que no, apenas la soportaba, sólo era amiga mía porque no conocía a nadie más.

— Qué extraño, habría podido jurar que era tu novia.

— ¡No era mi novia!

— Lo qué realmente importa, es que ahora tienes una novia— dijo Gabriel Agreste alegremente.

— Marinette— volvió a iniciar Gabriel.

— ¿Sí? — preguntó ella quien se había quedado convenientemente callada.

— Tendremos una gala el viernes. Normalmente, Adrien no tiene pareja, a pesar de que le he pedido una y otra vez que consiga una aunque fuera por una noche, incluso yo…

— ¡Papá!

— ¿te gustaría asistir, Marinette? — preguntó Gabriel Agreste.

— Por su puesto— asintió Marinette alegremente.

— Bien, entonces es un hecho, te mandaré tu invitación por correo, espero que asistas, nada me molestaría más que verlo solo nuevamente.

— ¿Porqué siempre tienes que dejarme en ridículo? — se quejó Adrien — casi prefería cuando me ignorabas.

— Oh, Adrien siempre tienes que ser tan melodramático— dijo Gabriel Agreste.

Los tres terminaron su desayuno. Adrien agradeció mentalmente que Marinette fuera una persona razonable, y que Gabriel la hubiera aprobado como potencial novia. Nada lo hubiera frustrado más que verla rechazada, pues si había alguien que podía arruinar su vida, ese era su padre. Sin embargo, temía que Marinette que asustara por aquel nivel de compromiso, pues la primera advertencia que se hicieron mutuamente fue que aquello no era un noviazgo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette pasó aquel día con Adrien, hasta que llegó la noche. Ella emprendió camino hasta el punto de encuentro que tenía con Chat Noir. Era la primera vez que se encontraban para hacer rondas nocturnas desde su ruptura. Ellos dos ya se habían visto, pero siempre mediado por la distracción del peligro de un ataque sobrenatural. Marinette estaba casi asustada. Ella sabía que la mera presencia de Chat podía lastimarla, pero también entendía que no podía darle la espalda.

Ella atravesó la ciudad, mientras que pensaba en Adrien. Él había sido una excelente compañía durante aquellos tiempos tan difíciles, aunque aún no pudiera llamar aquello una relación en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sin embargo, había un detalle que la inquietaba sobre Adrien. Ella nunca se había dado cuenta, pero él tenía la fea costumbre de desaparecer en los momentos más inverosímiles, aunque Marinette no podía quejarse, ya que ella también lo hacía.

El problema consistía en que Marinette era Ladybug, mientras que solo el cielo sabría lo que Adrien hacía durante los momentos en que desaparecía. Marinette no quería hacer hipótesis arriesgadas, pero temía que así como pudo engañar a su novia, pudiera frecuentar a otra chica. Marinette negó con la cabeza, como si quisiera sacar aquellas ideas de su cabeza. Ella no tenía nada que reprocharle, ni preguntas que hacer, pues sabía que en el momento en que empezara a hacerlas él comenzaría a imitarla.

— Gatito— saludó Ladybug mientras aterrizaba en aquel tejado junto a Chat Noir.

— Mi Lady— respondió Chat mirándola con atención. Marinette no necesitaba mirar por debajo de su máscara para saber que él se encontraba tan nervioso y asustado cómo ella.

— ¿Cómo va todo? — preguntó Marinette— ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu chica? —insistió. Lo cierto era que ella no se encontraba segura de querer saber la verdad, pero su parte masoquista no se resistió a hacer aquella pregunta.

— Bien, supongo que estamos bien, aunque yo podría estar mejor. — dijo — ¿Y tu sujeto? ¿le diste su merecido? — preguntó Él.

— Sí, le di su merecido— mintió Marinette, al igual que haré contigo si no eres capaz de seguirme el paso— dijo juguetonamente la chica mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás y emprendía su camino a través de los tejados de París.

Marinette sintió el viento golpearle el rostro, mientras que la adrenalina de desafiar aquellas alturas con la ayuda de su yoyo la llenaba de emoción. Marinette pudo sentir la presencia de Chat Noir junto a ella, cómo en los viejos tiempos, cuando ella aún era una adolescente.

— ¿Voy muy rápido para ti, gatito? — preguntó Marinette en un tono que rayaba la coquetería. Ella sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no le traía beneficios a ninguno de los dos, pero era demasiado divertido cómo para abandonarlo.

— Claro que no, mi Lady, solo te doy ventaja, por los viejos tiempos — respondió Chat Noir en tanto levantaba su mano y besaba su dorso delicadamente. Él no quitó su mirada de la suya, pero Marinette fue más rápida, y retiró sus manos antes de que sus labios hicieran contacto con su piel.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses gato callejero— dijo Marinette.

— Oh, por su puesto que no— negó Chat Noir — ¿Qué diría entonces el nuevo amor de mi Lady? seguro que no me lo perdonaría— dijo la chica.

— Chat…— murmuró Marinette quien dejó aquel tono travieso y recordó la delicada situación en la que se encontraban. — por favor, no volvamos a lo de siempre, sólo conseguiremos lastimarnos una vez más.

— Lo lamento Ladybug— se disculpó Chat Noir.

Un par de silenciosas horas más tarde, Ladybug y Chat Noir se separaron. Marinette no quería volver a casa, a pesar de que ella estaba segura de que Adrien ya debía estar esperándola en su apartamento. En vez de eso, Marinette recorrió el camino hasta el consultorio del maestro Fu.

Ladybug aterrizó en la cornisa de la ventana, mientras se sostenía de una de las canaletas con ayuda de su yoyo. Marinette tocó el vidrio por lo que él corrió a abrir, mientras le dedicaba un caluroso saludo.

—¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita, Marinette? — preguntó Fuu mientras le servía té en una taza que colocó frente a ella.

— Sólo es una tontería. Yo deseo hacerle una pregunta — dijo Marinette.

Marinette vio con atención como el agua caía sobre la taza que estaba frente a ella. Tras lo que él maestro Fuu se sentó a la mesa y la observó con su sonrisa afable.

— Ahora, volviendo a tu pregunta — dijo el anciano.

— Últimamente me he preguntado sobre la identidad de Chat Noir, y creo que él también lo ha hecho— dijo Marinette.

— Supongo que quieres decirle quien eres, entonces, hazlo.

— Tengo miedo.

— Entonces, no lo hagas.

— Pero usted dijo que… — empezó Marinette quien entendió de inmediato que aquella conversación era una de esas oportunidades casi frustrantes en las que él no le brindaba una respuesta directa, sino que la hacía ir de un lado al otro hasta obtenerla de sí misma.

— Tu sabes a la perfección que no puedo darle respuestas a una cuestión cómo aquella, pero te diré una cosa. Ese miedo que tu sientes puede protegerte o puede ser una piedra en tu camino.

— No entiendo— respondió Marinette— ¿cómo puedo saber si mi miedo es legitimo? ¿como puedo saber que voy por el camino correcto?

— Debes decidirlo tú Marinette. Chat Noir es tu compañero, pero ¿podrá con la verdad? ¿o se derrumbará al saberlo? — preguntó Fuu— al final de cuentas la única que puede saber algo como aquello eres tú.

Marinette le agradeció por el té y los buenos consejos. Después, bajó las escaleras y tomó un taxi a su casa. El maestro Fuu estaba en lo cierto. Su identidad le pertenecía solo a ella, y la decisión de decirle a Chat Noir la verdad era un riesgo que debía decidir. Marinette apoyó su frente contra el cristal, mientras recordaba a Adrien. Él debía estar esperándola en su apartamento, pues le había dicho que llegaría varías horas atrás, a pesar de todo, no le importó, pues si él se atrevía a pedirle explicaciones, ella haría lo mismo, y le preguntaría dónde se encontraba cuando desaparecía a mitad del día o la noche.

La presencia de Chat Noir en su vida era un doloroso recuerdo de lo que había sido y que no podría tener un verdadero futuro. Sin embargo, ella tampoco podía concebir la vida sin él y sin su amistad. Marinette temía muchas cosas, probablemente, su más antiguo temor siempre sería el de defraudarlo, que él se enterara de que detrás de aquella máscara no había más que una don nadie con muy poco que ofrecer. Con el paso del tiempo, aquel temor se había hecho un poco más suave, pero no parecía desaparecer por más que ella intentara convencerse de lo contrario.

Cuando el automóvil de detuvo, Marinette pagó y subió las escaleras hasta su apartamento. Ella no se sorprendió al encontrarse con Adrien sentado en frente del televisor mirando las noticias. Él volteó en cuanto la escuchó entrar, no se veía molesto, pero ciertamente no se veía feliz.

— Hola — dijo Adrien.

— Hola— respondió Marinette.

— Pedí la cena — le indicó Adrien mientras le acercaba una ensalada dentro de un plato plástico.

— No tenías que hacerlo, la comida para llevar es algo costosa.

— Me gusta cenar contigo— respondió Adrien mientras se encogía de hombros — es algo tarde, pensé que llegarías más temprano.

— Tenía que trabajar— dijo Marinette— además, tú también sueles llegar tarde y desaparecer todo el tiempo- le recriminó. Ella tomó su plato y comenzó a comer en silencio mientras las últimas noticias económicas servían de sonido de fondo a aquella escena.

— Lamento si te he dejado plantada más de una vez— dijo Adrien tras una larga pausa.

— Más de una vez— repitió Marinette.

— Sé que te he dejado plantada— murmuró Adrien mientras seguía escarbando en su plato— pero yo estoy seguro de que tu estás viendo a tu ex novio.

— Yo trabajo con él — confesó Marinette. Adrien no pareció molestarse, pero la miró de reojo.

— Eso no lo sabía— dijo Adrien quien regresó su atención a su plato.

— Pensé que habías dicho que lo nuestro era algo "para sentirnos bien", no que nos íbamos a enfrascar en peleas— dijo Marinette.

— Yo no estoy peleando contigo — dijo Adrien tranquilamente. Lo cierto era que Marinette estaba casi sorprendida de la serenidad con la que esa conversación se estaba llevando a cabo, y a pesar de todo, ella podía sentir que él se encontraba molesto.

— Tengo que ir a dormir, mañana tengo una sesión temprano en la mañana — le explicó Adrien.

— Sí, eso será lo mejor — respondió Marinette quien dejó su plato de ensalada a medio terminar a un lado de la mesa. La discusión de instantes antes le había quitado el apetito.

Marinette se puso su pijama que consistía en unos viejos shorts y una camiseta sin mangas. Después, ella se metió en la cama y se acostó de lado, dándole la espalda a Adrien. De repente, Marinette sintió una mano en su cintura. Adrien comenzó a levantar el tejido de su camisa, pero ella permaneció inmóvil. Él pareció perder la paciencia ya que tomó su cintura y la colocó boca arriba.

Adrien la besó en los labios, por lo que ella le correspondió y entrelazó sus brazos en torno de su cuello para acercarlo más a su cuerpo. Marinette sabía que había algo diferente en Adrien.

— Adrien espera. — dijo ella al darse cuenta de que nuevamente metía sus manos debajo de su camiseta. Marinette le ayudó a quitarla, pero una parte de ella le molestó como lo hizo, casi de forma brusca.

— Espera— repitió ella cuando se dio cuenta de que le iba a retirar los shorts de la misma manera en que hizo con la camiseta.

— Adrien…—dijo Marinette mientras sentía que la besaba en el cuello.

— ¿Qué sucede? — murmuró él entre dientes.

— Para, no me siento bien.

— ¡He dicho que basta! — gritó Marinette apartándolo de ella. Adrien la miró sorprendido, y claramente avergonzado mientras que Marinette se encogía contra la cabecera de la cama — Entiendo que estés molesto, pero no puedes tratarme cómo a un maniquí, no puedes ser tan brusco.

— Lo lamento — se disculpó Adrien con voz temblorosa. Él parecía desconcertado, cómo si fuera muy consiente de que había perdido el control.

—¿Realmente lo lamentas? — preguntó Marinette quien no estaba satisfecha.

— Sí, debes saber que yo no te haría nunca daño, es solo que…— comenzó Adrien - lo lamento, yo no quiero pensar que también voy a perderte.

— ¿Perderme? — preguntó Marinette casi ofendida. — Ni siquiera me quieres, Adrien Agreste, sé que aún sigues viendo a tu ex novia.

— No tienes nada que recriminarme.

— Perfecto, si no podemos arreglar esto, sería mejor o bien que termináramos o que lo dejemos tal y como está, como algo sencillamente casual. — dijo ella cruzando los brazos sobre sus senos.

— Odio cómo estamos— murmuró Adrien mientras tomaba a Marinette y la apretaba contra su pecho. Ella bajó los brazos, y puso las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho de Adrien.

— Me gusta cuando me tratas así.

— ¿Cómo?

— Como si realmente me quisieras— murmuró Marinette mientras volvía a acercar sus labios a los de Adrien. Ella sintió las yemas de sus dedos deslizarse por debajo de su cabello hasta su nuca.

— Yo sinceramente me estoy enamorando de ti, Marinette Dupain— dijo Adrien mientras se separaba nuevamente para tomar aliento.

— No te creo— dijo ella. — si me quisieras, no me mentirías.

— Tu tampoco.

— Es complicado, si te contara la verdad, tu no me creerías, y probablemente me dejarías — dijo Marinette.

— Tu también, mi secreto es más increíble que el tuyo— contestó Adrien.

— ¿Quieres apostar? — preguntó Marinette. Mientras aquella peligrosa conversación se llevaba a cabo, las caricias iban y venían entre ellos. Fue allí, encontrándose el uno frente al otro que Marinette entendió que había algo muy peligroso en todo aquello, algo completamente ajeno a lo que habían conocido. Ellos ya no eran un par de adolescentes saliendo de la niñez. Eran un par de adultos, cometiendo errores adultos, hiriéndose el uno al otro, escondiéndose secretos.

Marinette quiso llorar, pues en ese momento fue perfectamente claro que nunca podría estar con nadie mientras cargara el secreto de ser Ladybug a cuestas. Sus desapariciones repentinas, sus ausencias inexplicables eran demasiado para cualquier persona. Marinette lloró, pero no sólo por darse cuenta de que su relación con Adrien también estaría condenada, sino porqué entendió que la ruptura con su gatito había sido casi inútil, pues el problema persistiría aún si él no estaba en escena.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Adrien al ver a Marinette sollozar. Él levantó su mano y secó su mejilla suavemente. — Lo lamento, Marinette, realmente no tuve la intención de herirte, perdí el control, estaba muy molesto.

— Yo no lloro por eso- negó Marinette— quiero explicarte lo que sucede conmigo, pero no puedo.

—Yo también, yo también quiero que sepas la verdad, pero jamás me creerías. — dijo Adrien mientras la abrazaba fuertemente— prométeme una cosa, Marinette- murmuró con los labios pegados a su cabello.

—¿Qué?

— Que confiarás en mi, si yo confío en ti— pidió Adrien quien la apartó ligeramente y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Confiarías en mi? — preguntó Marinette.

— Si tu lo haces conmigo— respondió Adrien.

— Trataré de hacerlo.

—Y yo también trataré de hacerlo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien no se atrevió a volver a tocar a Marinette durante aquella noche. Él no quería siquiera pensar en lo furioso que lo hizo pensar en que ella estuviera saliendo con otra persona diferente. Se sentía avergonzado y culpable, no había excusa alguna, pero justo a un mes de terminar con Ladybug, él estaba más susceptible que nunca, y aquellas dudas que Marinette ponía en su cabeza lo estaban comenzando a volver loco.

Al día siguiente, Adrien se marchó a trabajar, y volvió temprano a su apartamento con el fin de prepararse para la gala de su padre. Él sabía que si existía una oportunidad perfecta para arreglar las cosas con Marinette era aquella. Él no era una persona abusiva, y mucho menos violenta, por lo que quería darle una noche muy feliz. Adrien condujo hasta la casa de Marinette, timbró y ella se tardó un poco en abrirle.

— Llegaste temprano— se quejó Marinette quien aún vestía una bata aunque su cabello y maquillaje estaban completamente listos.

— Aún no termino de arreglarme, por favor, esperare en el salón — pidió ella mientras entraba en su apartamento. Adrien sonrió y le dijo que no había problema, pero al entrar se dio cuenta de que el vestuario de aquella noche había sido todo un dilema, ya que había piezas de ropa por toda la sala de estar.

— Veo que te tomaste tu tiempo para escoger tu vestido— bromeó Adrien mientras hacía a un lado uno de los miles de vestidos que colgaban en cada silla de la sala.

— No te burles, Adrien Agreste— respondió Marinette— Alya estuvo aquí, me ayudó a elegir mi vestido— dijo.

— Lo sé, yo también hablo con Nino, él me contó que su novia pasó toda la tarde contigo— respondió Adrien. Marinette salió de su habitación luciendo completamente despampanante en un vestido rojo sin mangas. Adrien se preguntó si ella misma lo habría confeccionado, pues de seguro daría de que hablar.

— Te ves completamente hermosa — dijo Adrien mientras caminaba hacía ella y tomaba sus manos. Marinette respondió el cumplido con un suave beso en los labios.

— Sí, realmente Hermosa— murmuró Adrien sin despegar completamente los labios de los de Marinette.

— Vámonos, casanova, de lo contrario llegaremos tarde— respondió Marinette mientras tomaba su diminuto bolso de noche.

Adrien y Marinette llegaron a un gigantesco salón de convenciones en el centro turístico de la ciudad. Él casi sintió nostalgia por sus días de escuela en los que pasaba tanto tiempo en el hotel del padre de Chloe. La cena estuvo deliciosa, y para el momento en el que la banda comenzó a entonar una suave melodía, él ya había decidido que aquella podría pasar a la lista de las mejores noches de su vida.

Marinette bailó con él sin pensarlo dos veces. Adrien se sorprendió de lo bien que se movían, casi cómo si no le costara ningún esfuerzo adaptarse a sus ágiles cambios de dirección, bien parecía que él conocía la forma de moverse de Marinette de antemano.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — preguntó Marinette al darse cuenta de que él estaba completamente ensimismado.

— Nada— mintió Adrien de una manera muy poco convincente. — parece… yo… Marinette ¿nos conocemos de alguna otra circunstancia? — balbuceó Adrien sin acabar de entender su propia pregunta. Pero, había algo muy familiar en la forma flexible de Marinette, en realidad, todo era bastante conocido en ella, desde su mirada hasta la forma particular en la que hacía el amor. Adrien frunció el ceño, verdaderamente, había algo muy extraño en toda aquella fotografía, algo que él ya conocía.

— Qué tonto eres, por supuesto que nos conocemos, llevamos años conociéndonos— dijo Marinette soltando una risita.

— Sí, lo sé, claro que lo sé — dijo Adrien cada vez más confundido— es solo que hay algo terriblemente familiar en ti.

— ¿Familiar? — preguntó Marinette confundida.

— Lo sé, debo sonar como un maniático— se disculpó Adrien algo avergonzado.

— Sí, un poco— asintió Marinette dirigiéndole una sonrisa— sin embargo, si soy realmente honesta, yo tengo la misma sensación cuando estoy junto a ti— confesó.

— Es muy extraño— contestó Adrien mientras los dos se balanceaban lentamente por la pista de baile.

— ¿Adrien Agreste? — preguntó una alta y elegante chica que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Adrien se dio la vuelta. Él sabía de quien se trataba. Korlina Klagen, era una modelo ucraniana con la que tuvo el dudoso placer de trabajar un año atrás. Él la invitó a otra de las galas de su padre, y desde entonces, no había tenido suerte al deshacerse de ella. Al principio, Adrien se sintió algo culpable, pues puede que hubiera sido algo en su actitud lo que hubiese alentado el comportamiento de aquella chica. Pero con el paso de los meses, innumerables mensajes en su buzón de voz y algunas respuestas amenazantes e insultantes contra alguna pobre y desprevenida fan que dejaba un comentario en sus redes sociales, Adrien había decidido que no se sentía mal por ella, y que francamente la quería fuera de su vida.

Adrien mantuvo su sonrisa, y luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no verse tan exasperado como se sentía. Él no era del tipo de personas que gustara de ser grosero por el simple placer de serlo. Había conocido mucha gente así durante el transcurso de su vida, pero aquello no era propio de él, por lo que tomó el codo de Marinette y prácticamente la arrastró hacía la modelo ¿Qué mejor forma de desalentar a Korlina que presentándole a su novia?

— Hola Korlina — respondió Adrien amablemente.

— Hola— saludó Marinette casi tímidamente al ver la mirada en la cara de Korlina. Adrien se percató de que ni siquiera se había tomado y la molestia de presentarla, por lo que se avergonzó de su descuido.

— ¿Tu eres? — preguntó Korlina mirando de reojo a Marinette quien era casi 30 centímetros más baja que la imponente chica, y que por cuestión de aquella fea expresión en el rostro de la amiga de Adrien, se sentía aún más pequeña.

— Marinette— se apresuró a contestar Adrien tratando de no sonar tan desesperado y fallando estrepitosamente— mi novia — agregó. Adrien percibió la mirada sorprendida de Marinette.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Korlina— eso es mentira, si tuvieras una novia los tabloides ya habrían hecho un festín contigo— dijo la chica completamente fastidiada.

— Tengo novia, y es ella.

— ¿Lo has informado en tus redes sociales? — preguntó nuevamente Korlina mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le dedicaba una mirada de desprecio a Marinette.

— No— respondió Adrien con cautela.

— Entonces no existe, es este negocio, nada es oficial hasta que se hace público— dijo la chica como si fuera una gran entendida sobre el tema.

— No quiero hacerlo público en mis redes sociales porque llevo meses evitándolas, todo gracias a que alguien pasa su tiempo libre insultando a todo aquel que se cruza por allí a dejar un comentario agradable— dijo Adrien con un recalcitrante sarcasmo que nunca sacaba a relucir, pero que le fue imposible de contener— lo peor de todo el asunto, es que tengo la incómoda impresión de que sea quién sea, es una simple caza fortunas ni siquiera está interesada en mi, sino en el dinero que pueda sacarle a mi padre. — Adrien no fue consciente de lo que dijo sino hasta que notó la mirada entre divertida y horrorizada de Marinette, mientras que lo tomaba firmemente de la mano, entre tanto, Korlina le dirigió una mirada de completo asombro que de inmediato remplazó con una sonrisa sardónica.

— Fue un gusto conocerte, Marinette— murmuró Korlina— lindo vestido hecho en casa, supongo que lo sacaste de algún feo set de cortinas— agregó mientras pasaba por el lado de Marinette empujándola con su hombro.

— Solo está despechada, no le hagas caso— dijo Adrien mientras Marinette se miraba a sí misma preguntándose que había de malo en su creación.

— Supongo que ha debido adivinarlo al ver que no es de ningún diseñador— dijo Marinette dedicándole una sonrisa. Él conocía lo suficiente a Marinette para saber que a pesar de sus palabras, ella no había quedado completamente convencida.

Marinette y Adrien volvieron a la pista de baile, en donde compartieron un rato más, hasta que ambos oyeron un estruendo momentáneo provocado por un cuerpo pesado que pareció caer sobre las tejas trasparentes que formaban el domo plástico decorativo sobre sus cabezas. Adrien alcanzó a ver una sombra caer pesadamente sobre el techo, pero parecía que se había retirado con la suficiente rapidez como para seguir su camino como si nada. De repente, un nuevo estallido en el exterior le confirmó sus sospechas, se trataba de un Akuma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette no alcanzó a ver lo que fuera que hubiera causado tal estruendo en el techo, pero tras escuchar las explosiones que siguieron supo que debía tratarse de un Akuma. Marinette miró a Adrien con aprehensión, debía encontrar una forma de deshacerse de él pero sin ocasionar otra de sus sospechas.

— Señoras y señores- dijo uno de los empleados quien parecía portar una especie de chaleco de la brigada de evacuación. - a mi señal síganme de una manera rápida y ordenada, mantengan la calma. Dos grandes ríos de gente se formaron a causa de la multitud, y Marinette aprovechó la confusión para separarse de Adrien, aunque habría podido jurar que él también deseaba alejarse de ella.

En poco tiempo, Marinette se encontró lejos de la multitud, en un despoblado pasillo, en donde no tardó en convertirse en Ladybug. Ella se sentía muy fuerte y ágil con su vieja y confiable máscara encima, mientras subía al tejado y contemplaba el paisaje en busca del Akuma. Marinette miró el corazón turístico de la ciudad e inspeccionó atentamente por si encontraba algo fuera de lo común.

— Lamento llegar tarde, mi Lady— dijo Adrien mientras que se paraba junto a ella.

— llegaste justo a tiempo, minino— señalando hacía el Sena, en donde se veía salir una espesa nube de humo.

— Vamos hacía allí— indicó Marinette con su índice. Ella cruzó aquel vecindario hasta el punto en donde encontró a un Akuma lanzando juegos artificiales. Marinette pensó que aquel debía ser uno de los Akumas más ilógicamente destructivos con el que se hubiera encontrado, ya que normalmente las víctimas parecían tener objetivos concretos, no la simple destrucción de la ciudad, pero nuevamente, parecía que aquellos monstruos no eran de la misma clase que los que habían combatido años atrás.

Ladybug y Chat Noir llegaron al Sena en medio de un gran bullicio. Marinette se preguntó quien sería la nueva víctima, y cual sería la causa su obsesión con los fuegos artificiales, ya que no dejaba de utilizarlos convirtiéndolos en armas mortales. Ellos trataron de acercarse, pero un gigantesco mar de luz se los impidió. Marinette hubiera pensado que eran hermosos, si no hubiera sido porque estaban amenazando con derretir su cara de un solo golpe.

Por más que trataban, ninguno de los dos podía acercarse. Marinette sonrió, pues se encontraban muy cerca de la orilla del canal, si tenía suerte, podría empujar al Akuma al rio. Marinette miró a Chat Noir quien lucía desesperado, por lo que no le quedó otra opción más que utilizar su amuleto de la suerte. De él no salió otra cosa que un teléfono fijo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que utilizó uno, pero si tenía suerte aquel cable sería bastante útil.

— Necesito que lo enfades— le susurró Ladybug a Chat Noir.

— Bien, pero espero que sepas lo que haces, no quiero terminar derretido— se quejó Chat Noir. Marinette sonrió, ella sabía cuanto odiaba ser carnada, pero no había otra opción.

Chat Noir le obedeció y comenzó a irritar al Akuma, por lo que Marinette aprovechó la oportunidad para ubicar el cable del teléfono con mucho cuidado atrás del Akuma, entre el borde del canal y la criatura.

— Chat Noir, ven aquí— lo llamó Ladybug. Él saltó ágilmente hacía Ladybug quien se encontraba a espaldas del Akuma. El monstruo dio la vuelta con tal rapidez, que no vio el cable de teléfono que Marinette tensó en cuanto el Akuma se preparó para atacarlos, por lo que no pudo mantener el balance y cayó pesadamente al agua.

Marinette aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a él y robarle el cohete que traía en la mano, y del que salían los fuegos artificiales. Ella no necesitó pensarlo dos veces para saber que aquel era el objeto que contenía la mariposa, pues era el único artefacto llamativo de aquel monstruo. Marinette limpió el Akuma con ayuda de su yoyo el Akuma y todo volvió a la normalidad.

— Debo irme mi Lady— anunció Chat Noir. Los dos se quedaron mirándose por un rato, mientras que Marinette sentía una fuerte punzada en el pecho. Chat Noir representaba todos aquellos sueños rotos que dejó su relación. Ella había imaginado una y otra vez el momento en que ambos podrían estar juntos, pero todas sus esperanzas se diluyeron en el aire. Marinette no le mintió a Adrien cuando le dijo lo terrible que era querer algo con todo el corazón, pero saber con toda certeza que era completamente imposible conseguirlo.

— Tengo que irme, mi pareja debe estar buscándome— dijo Marinette sin romper el contacto visual que mantenía con Chat Noir.

— ¿Pareja? — preguntó Chat Noir sorprendido.

— Si, estoy… bueno, se suponía que estaba en una fiesta— balbuceó Marinette quien de repente rehuyó la mirada de su compañero.

— Yo también — admitió Chat Noir casi con tristeza.

— Creo que lo mejor será que regresemos a nuestras vidas normales. No nos queda mucho tiempo, minino — dijo Marinette dirigiéndole una triste sonrisa. Sus miraculous comenzaron a sonar, por lo que ella fue más rápida y utilizó su yoyo para alejarse del canal para buscar un sitio más discreto para transformarse.

Tikki dejó ir sus poderes una vez las dos se encontraron unas cuantas cuadras del salón donde se llevaba la fiesta. Marinette quería llorar, ver a Chat Noir estaba resultando ser más triste de lo que había planeado, y no le ayudaba pensar que su débil relación con Adrien también pudiera estar en peligro por su secreto. Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire, mientras que sentía a Tikki aferrándose a su mejilla, en un vano intento por consolarla silenciosamente.

—¿Crees que debería decirle a alguno de ellos la verdad? — preguntó Marinette mientras acariciaba con su índice la nuca de la Kwami.

— Es un gran secreto— respondió Tikki — uno demasiado importante— dijo. Marinette quien suspiró y le dirigió una sonrisa.

— Tienes razón, no debería tomarlo a la ligera.

Marinette emprendió camino hacía el salón en donde se llevaba la gala. Adentro, los invitados se encontraban charlando y cenando como si nada hubiera pasado. Al parecer, los ciudadanos ya estaban tan acostumbrados a los ataques sobrenaturales, que los sobrellevaban con algo parecido al descaro, pensó Marinette. Ella buscó por cada rincón del salón, pero no pudo hallar a Adrien, por lo que decidió caminar hasta uno de los pasillos laterales que conducían a uno de los jardines internos de aquella antigua mansión.

Ella se alegró al ver a Adrien al final del pasillo, quien tenía el sueño fruncido y lucía algo exasperado, mientras se alejaba con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos y un paso firme.

— Pero que desagradable te has vuelto— dijo una voz femenina que perseguía a Adrien. Martinette no supo porqué, pero deseaba escuchar aquella conversación, por lo que instintivamente se escondió tras las columnas del edificio. Ella sabía que aquello no estaba bien, pero su curiosidad venció a cualquier tipo de razón.

— Soy desagradable porque tu no me haces la vida sencilla, Korlina— dijo Adrien exasperado. Marinette raras veces había visto a Adrien verdaderamente molesto como en aquella oportunidad. Ella miró a la modelo, la chica era completamente hermosa, e irradiaba una especie de confianza que rayaba en la arrogancia, que ella no podía dejar de admirar en cierta medida.

— Está bien, sigue con tu chica, no importa— dijo la modelo— los dos sabemos que no funcionará.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó Adrien exasperado.

— Adrien. Todos saben que tienes un problema, eso no es un secreto— dijo ella con malicia en su voz — al principio pensé que podrías ser homosexual, y qué querrías esconderlo, pero no es lo suficientemente escandaloso, te podría traer buena publicidad, así que deduje que debía ser algo más.

— Mis preferencias no son asunto tuyo— dijo Adrien.

— Por su puesto que no — dijo Korlina tranquilamente, tras lo que tomó un trago de la bebida que mantenía en su mano— pero, ¿Ella sabe algo acerca de esa manía tuya de desaparecer a cada momento? hasta donde recuerdo, tu nunca pareciste ser un hombre de compromisos, no sé cual es tu secreto, pero cualquiera que esté contigo tendrá que vivir con aquello.

— Yo… tengo cosas que hacer — respondió Adrien con nerviosismo.

Marinette entendió que no quería seguir escuchando, lo cierto era que no había oído nada terriblemente comprometedor. A decir verdad, lo único que hizo Korlina fue confirmarle lo que ella sabía de Adrien. Él tenía la fea manía de desaparecer a cada momento, y ocultaba algo a los ojos del público. En ese momento, ella entendió que tal y como ocurría con Chat Noir, su relación siempre estaría condenada gracias a los secretos que guardaban. Pero, pese a lo triste que se encontraba Marinette, ella sabía que no podía ni debía revelarle su secreto a Adrien, no, mientras que él siguiera ocultando algo.

Ella se dio media vuelta en silencio y marchó hacía la entrada del salón, mientras pensaba en que lo mejor sería que nunca más volviera a ver a Adrien Agreste.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien pasó unos buenos cuarenta minutos buscando a Marinette. Él atravesó el salón con una copa de champaña en su mano, mientras evitaba conversaciones innecesarias con personas con las que no le interesaba hablar. Él quería encontrar a Marinette y marcharse de allí. Adrien repasó una y otra vez los eventos de aquella noche, mientras pensaba en Ladybug.

Una enorme tristeza lo atacó, como si fuera una gigantesca nube negra que amenazaba con ahogarlo. Su relación con Ladybug era completamente imposible, y Marinette no le ofrecía muchas alternativas. Ella tenía su misma manía de escapar y desaparecer en los momentos más inverosímiles. Adrien recordó la forma en la que ella desapareció cuando se percataron de la presencia del Akuma, fue la primera en separarse, pese a que él también hubiera tenido que dejarla sola.

— _Se suponía que estaba en una fiesta_ — recordó Adrien murmurar a Ladybug.

Adrien frunció el ceño. Aquello debía ser una coincidencia, una desafortunada coincidencia, Al igual que el hecho de que ella también solía desaparecer al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Adrien, o que parecía tener el mismo comportamiento errático que él cada vez que reaparecía. Ahora que Adrien recordaba, ella siempre faltaba al colegio en los mismos horarios en los que él no se encontraba presente, y no podía recordar una ocasión en la que la hubiera visto junto a la heroína al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que hubiera rescatado a sus compañeros de clase en una infinidad de ocasiones.

— Ella nunca fue Akumatizada — susurró para sí mismo mientras se apartaba hacía un lado oscuro y apartado del salón. Adrien sabía que se encontraba divagando, era imposible que se tratara de la misma persona, habría sido demasiada casualidad como para aceptar que aquello era la realidad.

— Tengo una idea — le dijo Adrien a Plagg quien se encontraba escondido en su chaqueta.

— ¿Es eso posible? — preguntó sarcásticamente el Kwami.

— Ja, Ja, que gracioso— respondió Adrien bruscamente mientras empujaba a Plagg de vuelta al bolsillo, el hada se quejó pero él no le puso atención pues lo más importante en aquel momento era dar con el paradero de Marinette. Adrien se dio por vencido, y entendió que ella ya no se encontraba en el salón por lo que no le quedaba más opción que seguirla a su apartamento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette entró al apartamento, encendió las luces y se quitó los tacones lanzándolos hacía un lado. Después, se frotó sus doloridos pies, estaba segura que al día siguiente tendría ampollas, pero había valido la pena, eran completamente hermosos. De repente, ella se percató de que no se encontraba sola, había alguien en la habitación, por lo que comenzó a acercarse nuevamente hacía la puerta.

— Hola — saludó Adrien. Marinette soltó un grito.

— ¿Adrien? — preguntó ella mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento— me has dado un susto de muerte— se quejó.

— Lo lamento.

— ¿Lo lamentas? — preguntó Marinette molesta— ¿Cómo entraste?

— Yo…— comenzó Adrien. Ella entendió que él no tenía una verdadera explicación. Marinette abrió su bolso de mano y se dio cuenta de una aterradora verdad: Él le había devuelto la llave extra.

—Adrien, ¿cómo entraste? — preguntó Marinette verdaderamente asustada mientras que disimuladamente buscaba su teléfono para llamar a la policía.

— Marinette, por favor, no te asustes, yo…— dijo Adrien quien al ver que ella ya se disponía a marcar en la pantalla, se lanzó hacía ella. — por favor espera, sé que quieres llamar a la policía, no hay necesidad, sólo quiero hablar contigo. — dijo Adrien mientras los dos forcejeaban con el celular.

— ¿Cómo entraste a mi apartamento? — preguntó Marinette sin dar su brazo a torcer— tu no tienes llave, me la devolviste hace un par de días.

— Por favor, escúchame.

— ¿Cómo? —insistió Marinette quien resbaló en el pisó de madera y cayó pesadamente. Ella miró a Adrien y sintió aún más miedo al recordar la noche de su pelea y la rudeza que con la que la trató. ¿Sería posible que ella se hubiera equivocado tanto? ¿sería posible que tras la apariencia amable y gentil de Adrien se escondiera un monstruo?

— Tengo que salir de aquí— dijo Marinette quien se precipitó hacía la salida. Adrien fue más rápido, y la sujetó fuertemente por la cintura.

—¡Espera Marinette! — pidió Adrien. Marinette no sabía que hacer, por un lado, se encontraba muerta de miedo, pero él seguía pidiendo una y otra vez que lo escuchara.

— Entré por la el balcón de tu habitación— dijo Adrien firmemente. Marinette dejó de luchar y se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo.

— ¿Por qué harías algo como aquello? — preguntó Marinette quien uso aquella pequeña tregua para comenzar a acercarse lentamente a la puerta.

— Porque quería hablar contigo, pero no tengo una llave.

— Pudiste llamar por teléfono, como una persona normal. — respondió Marinette.

— No puedo decirte esto por teléfono— respondió. Marinette estaba más asustada a cada momento.

— Ya— respondió Marinette mientras daba un nuevo paso a la entrada.

— Ahh… ya me di cuenta de que no me vas a escuchar— dijo Adrien resignado— por lo que lo mejor será que veas la verdad con tus ojos. Plagg, transformación.

Marinette permaneció en silencio mientras que por aquellos pasmosos segundos observó la escena ante ella. Las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, y todos aquellos años pasaron por su memoria. Aquello era imposible, simplemente imposible.

— ¿Marinette? — preguntó Chat Noir al ver que ella había cubierto su rostro con sus manos mientras lloraba sin ningún recato.

— Marinette no pensé que esto te molestaría. Yo pensé que debía decírtelo

— ¿Porqué? — preguntó Marinette mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y mostraba más aplomo. — ¿ Por qué creía que era necesario que yo lo supiera? — insistió ella. Adrien se puso rígido ante la pregunta.

— Lo siento, yo no pensé que reaccionarías mal, yo solo… — comenzó Adrien con desanimo — será mejor que me vaya.

— No, no quiero que te marches. Quiero saber porqué me lo dices ahora— insistió Marinette quien contuvo el aliento y esperó la respuesta.

— Porqué creo que tu… es demasiado estúpido, por favor, no creas que me he vuelto loco.

— Chat— lo interrumpió Marinette incitándolo para que siguiera hablando.

— Tu eres Ladybug— Afirmó Chat Noir con aprehensión en su voz. Marinette dio un paso hacía él, hasta que se encontraron el uno frente al otro. Ella no soportó más y lanzó sus brazos en torno al cuello de Adrien. Marinette entendió que aquel era uno de esos momentos en los que el miedo no la protegería, tan solo se pondría en su camino impidiéndole ser feliz.

Marinette apartó su rostro del cuello de Adrien y lo miró a los ojos. Después ella le acarició la mejilla mientras sentía la textura de la máscara que protegía sus facciones. Era completamente impensable que los dos grandes amores de su vida fueran la misma persona. Probablemente, ella estaba equivocada, pues si había oportunidad para que fueran felices.

— Marinette…— suspiró Adrien.

— Nos traicionamos mutuamente— dijo Marinette sonriéndole.

— ¿Qué?

— Tikki, transformación— dijo Marinette. Adrien se apartó ligeramente mientras una luz sobrenatural envolvía a la chica.

— Mi Lady— murmuró Chat Noir mientras que se acercaba nuevamente a ella.

— Chat.

Marinette sintió alegría, pero también un increíble pesar por todo el tiempo perdido. Ellos podrían haber sido muy felices, si no se hubieran visto envueltos en todas aquellas mentiras, y engaños, si desde el inicio hubieran podido darse la cara y atreverse a tener la vida que siempre quisieron pero que nunca pudieron lograr por miedo a enfrentarse al otro.

— Mi Lady — suspiró Chat Noir mientras envolvía a Marinette lentamente en sus brazos.

— Gatito— respondió Marinette en un suspiro.

Marinette lo besó, y por un momento, aquella escena que tuvo lugar tres años atrás volvió a su memoria. Sin embargo, a pesar de que los besos continuaron, ninguno se atrevió a hacer nuevas promesas de amor eterno, sería ingenuo hacerlo a aquellas alturas, a su edad, y luego de haber vivido todo lo que ellos pasaron. Marinette estaba muy consciente de que había algo irregular en el trasfondo de aquella confesión, pero la vida raramente es lo que se espera que sea, por lo que decidió tomar aquel momento, hacer lo mejor de él y hacer lo posible por no dejar escapar el sueño que había considerado roto un par de días atrás.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— La corbata me pica— se quejó Adrien.

— Pero, se ve muy bien— dijo ella alentándolo para que no se la quitara.

— Eso no impide que siga picando.

— La invitación dice que es una fiesta formal, no puedes llegar sin corbata— dijo Marinette seriamente.

Adrien la tomó por la cintura, con cuidado de no arruinar su vestido de fiesta, y la atrajo hacía él. No importaba que la corbata picara como el infierno, pues él no podía hacer otra cosa más que apreciar la escena casi doméstica que se libraba entre los dos. Adrien había pasado mucho tiempo soñando con él día en que finalmente Ladybug y él lograrían tener aquella relación común y corriente que tanto había soñado.

— Ten cuidado, nos van a ver, es una boda, debe haber miles de fotógrafos fuera. — dijo Adrien.

— No es nuestra boda, podemos comportarnos tan mal como queramos— respondió Adrien con aquel brillo en sus ojos que parecía ser tan característico de Chat Noir. Marinette tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos y acercó la punta de su nariz a la suya hasta el punto en que estas casi se tocaban, en un roce ligeramente sensual.

Adrien no pudo dejar de maravillarse ante la eterna capacidad de Marinette para seducirlo con un miserable roce, o una mirada. Ella había tenido aquel talento desde que se conocieron, y aún hoy, parecía intacto. Su novia bajó sus manos y reacomodó su ladeada corbata.

— Esta será nuestra primera aparición juntos— murmuró Marinette.

— Juntos, sin secretos— respondió Adrien en voz baja.

— Sin secretos— contestó ella.

Adrien tomó la cálida mano de Marinette, y los dos se prepararon para dejar la oscura capilla donde se había celebrado la boda de un par de conocidos suyos. Él se resintió un poco por el golpe de luz que lastimó sus ojos, pero se preparó para salir al exterior con ella, enfrentar la luz del día, finalmente, sin ningún secreto a cuestas.

* * *

Hola a todos. Uff… me he tardado mucho para tener este capitulo listo, y por lo que ven, está bastante largo, pero ha valido la pena. Lamento la demora, he tenido bastante que hacer últimamente, y como que me fallaba la inspiración, ustedes saben como es.

Siempre me gusta terminar un fic, no hay nada mejor que darle click a ese botoncito de "complete". Respecto al fic, tengo que confesarles algo, estoy muy feliz por la recepción que tuvo. Personalmente, creo que ya tenía identificados más o menos que le gusta al fandom, pero me equivoqué. Pensé que este tipo de fics no tendrían muchos lectores, por lo visto los fics un poco más maduros tienen cabida dentro de este fandom, y eso me hace muy feliz de estar en esta comunidad, siento que no tengo que limitarme a fics de navidad o cosas romance más juvenil, sino que veo que la mayoría tienen la mente lo suficientemente abierta para un retrato algo más real de una relación sin escandalizarse, realmente estoy muy contenta, gracias TT_TT. No solo de romance ligero vive el hombre, de vez en cuando yo también necesito plasmar un poquito de la realidad que veo alrededor, aunque terminó con una nota de fluff, lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo, me gustan los finales felices en los fanfics.

Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les gustara este fic, adiós.

 **Posdata,** estoy publicando a escondidas desde el trabajo, lamento si hay errores de edición, prometo que en cuanto tenga tiempo los arreglo, por favor tengan un poco de paciencia con este.

 **RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**

GwenMacbain: Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por el comentario, yo también tengo esa vibra del Ladynoir, bien parecería que eventualmente tendrían que revelarse mutuamente su identidad, porque si lo piensas tener una relación de este tipo sería casi tener una relación por ratos, no sería real, te agradezco mucho por tus comentarios, me alegra verte por aquí nuevamente.

Sonrais777: hola, gracias por el review espero que te gustara el final, la verdad es que no tengo corazón para dejarlos separados, me gusta hacerlos sufrir, pero nada me gusta más que tenerlos juntos :3

Annicole1908: Hola, gracias por el review, respuesta rápida, síiiiiiiii, espero que ya hubieras leído el capitulo para cuando veas esto, de lo contrario te estaría arruinando el final, es genial saber que te tuve intrigada.

Khira Yaxley: Son un par de idiotas, claro está, error tras, error en esta historia, pero la idea era: ¡Tienen que decirse la verdad! porque siguen y siguen con las mentiras una tras otra, hiriendo al otro y a sí mismos. Si creo que todo este mal entendido es lo que nos mantiene a todos en vilo, aunque en este fic fuera un poquitín más fuerte que en el tono habitual de la serie.

Caroline- Chan : wooow, muchas gracias por tu comentario, es realmente halagador leer comentarios como el tuyo, en serio. ¡Dios mio! te prometí leer tus historias hace dos semanas y aún no lo he hecho, lo lamento, se que se acabó el fin de semana y había estado tan ocupada, lo lamento mucho, pero te aseguro que las voy a leer, por favor perdóname.

Denisse WHD Siiiiii… supongo que quería algo incorrecto, casi malo, este fandom ya tiene su buena dosis de fluff, yo he escrito unos cuantos, gracias por comentar, espero que te gustara como acabó todo esto.

Deidydbz: jajajaja si son un par de idiotas, están enamorados de la misma persona, espero que te gustara como termina todo esto, muchas gracias por tu comentario

Marigabi: Estoy de acuerdo, le faltó lemmon, yo quería hacerlo un fic completamente adulto, pero tienes toda la razón, para que hubiera tenido ese verdadero toque le faltó el lemon. Pero voy a ser honesta, el año pasado escribí un lejos detrás del otro, publiqué tres de corrido, supongo que quedé un poco hastiada, pero tienes razón, aquí hizo falta. Sí, esa era la idea, quería hacer la historia un poco más descarnada que el habitual tono de la serie, un poco más real, más adulta, pero a la larga, él mismo problema.

Abru: Hola, gracias por el review, aquí está la continuación, tus deseos son ordenes, espero que te gustara.

yoyopaws: gracias por el comentario, supongo que sí, es una situación bastante descarada, jejeje, por eso me gustó, el encanto de lo incorrecto, no tengo otra excusa.

FanFicMatica: gracias por todo lo que escribiste, este tipo de comentarios realmente me animan y me hacen pensar que todo el trabajo que pongo en cada capitulo en realidad es disfrutado por alguien. La verdad es que me esforcé mucho por poner encuadrar todo el dilema dentro la personalidad de los personajes, darles un poco de carácter y que no aparecieran tan blandos, perfectos e incapaces de cometer cualquier error, la serie hace un buen trabajo dentro del marco del público al que están dirigidos, pero la idea de este fic era encuadrar la relación en un plano más adulto, con los típicos errores egoístas y tontos que todos podemos cometer en un momento de tristeza o debilidad, sin que realmente pretendamos herir a la persona. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Ali Jeager: Haaaaaa sé que me faltaron escenas comprometedoras, traté de introducir un poco más en este capitulo, pero perdí mi oportunidad dorada de hacerlo en el primer capítulo TT_TT lo siento. gracias por el review y por el comentario.

1397L: Hola gracias por el review, realmente espero que te gustara ver como desenvolví todo este desastre.

HelenaconH: ( me encanta tu nick) Gracias por el comentario, de verdad fue muy halagador, espero que te gustara el final.

Guest 1: Tienes toda la razón, francamente no me importa, no es que vaya a borrar la historia o comenzar a escribir puro romance juvenil de ahora en adelante. Yo me imaginé que esto pasaría, siempre que escribía un fic para un público más maduro esperé que alguno me saliera con algo como esto, mejor ve a leer algo más suave. Pero, por favor, "tal vez" se escribe así, no, "talves", leí con tilde, egoísta también, escribís también, pero esto último no me importa mucho son pequeñeces, es el "talves" el que tenía que señalar.

Guest2: Hola, gracias por el comentario, realmente me alegra que encontraras este fic maduro, original y bien escrito, he puesto mucho esfuerzo en ese punto, también en lo largo, porque ha sido muy largo. No hay problema, aprecio mucho cuando ustedes me acosan, significa que realmente disfrutan de la historia. Yo también he sido lectora, puede que ahora no tanto como antes, pero también he tenido esa sensación de que tengo que saber que va a pasar, al ver que un fic no es continuado, y me halaga cuando ustedes piden continuación.


End file.
